


Anomaly

by aretia



Series: Holiday Gifts 2018 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, season 8 inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretia/pseuds/aretia
Summary: Sendak runs into Haxus, his friend and crush who works on the rift research that Honerva left as her legacy. Haxus reveals to him a discovery that could mean that their universe is in danger.





	Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_djinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_djinni/gifts).



Sendak rubbed a towel over his ears as he walked down the hall to the locker room after his sparring session with Emperor Zarkon. Sendak was a member of the royal guard, and he had the honor of training with the Emperor to become Prince Lotor’s personal bodyguard once the young prince was old enough to travel on his own. Zarkon had been pushing him harder lately, but Sendak didn’t mind. If anything, Sendak was glad to see that the Emperor was back to his old self. His movements were quicker, more vibrant, almost as if the fog of grief after the loss of his wife two decaphoebs ago had finally lifted off of his shoulders. 

Sendak stepped inside the locker room, then came to a halt. Standing in the way of his locker was a large orange figure, vaguely the shape of a Galra, but with much wider limbs and torso. Their face was obscured by a bucket-shaped helmet with only a small, reflective glass visor to let them see the outside world.

The Galra in the bulky suit pulled off their helmet, revealing a familiar face. It was Haxus, the scientist who often crossed paths with Sendak in the locker room due to their similar shifts—although Sendak had never seen him in his protective suit before. Lately, Sendak had spent more time training with the Emperor, and he had missed their usual rendezvous. The smile that broke out across Haxus’s face upon seeing Sendak made his heart stutter, and his wide eyes must have given him away. 

“Didn’t mean to startle you,” Haxus giggled, his ears twitching in amusement at the sight of Sendak’s flinch. “Hold on a moment, let me get changed.” He darted off to the decontamination room. Sendak sat down on a bench and listened to the rush of the shower water for several doboshes. After Haxus had returned his protective suit to its locker and washed up, he emerged from the room, wearing a tight, dark bodysuit. His towel was draped around his shoulders, his short velvety fur still shining with droplets of water. Sendak glanced away when he realized he was staring. 

“You waited for me?” Haxus asked, seeming surprised. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. I know you’ve been busy lately.” Haxus had noticed Sendak’s absence, and Sendak felt a twinge of guilt for getting so caught up in his training that he abandoned his friend.

“I haven’t seen you in a while. I wanted to catch up,” Sendak admitted. “How’s the research going?” 

Haxus was the leader of the team that was continuing the research on the rift between realities, picking up where the Emperor’s late wife, Honerva, left off. She had succumbed to quintessence overexposure, so those who followed in her footsteps after she passed took strict protective measures. Despite the danger, Haxus loved his research, and Sendak always looked forward to asking him about it. He was so excited that anyone took an interest in his work that his eyes lit up whenever Sendak gave him an opportunity to talk about it. Sendak could listen to him talk for vargas, even though he understood little of the advanced science, just watching Haxus’s hands and mouth move at an energized pace while he described his passion.

This time, however, the question made Haxus hesitate. His ears pinned back against the sides of his head, and he lowered his voice to a whisper. “Last night, I picked up readings the likes of which I have never seen before,” Haxus said. “I don’t know what it means yet, but I think something is trying to pierce through into our reality.”

“Is that even possible?” Sendak asked.

“With vast amounts of power and the right natural resources, it could be,” Haxus said. “Whatever it is, I doubt that its intentions are peaceful.” He placed his hand on Sendak’s shoulder, giving him a squeeze. “Sendak, please, be careful. If you see anything strange, report it to me immediately. I want to get to the bottom of this.”

“I will,” Sendak said with a nod. Haxus’s eyes didn’t leave Sendak’s face, and he shifted back and forth on his feet. “Haxus? Is there something else you want to tell me?”

Haxus bit his lip and glanced away from Sendak. “If that anomaly is on its way to our reality, this could be my last chance to tell you something that I’ve always needed to tell you.”

“You can tell me anything, Haxus,” Sendak urged him. Even if Haxus confessed to doing something terrible, there was nothing that could make Sendak stray from his side.

“Sendak, I…” he stammered. “I have a crush on you.”

Sendak’s ears perked up in surprise, and then relief flooded over him. The feelings that he had for Haxus, the ones he had spent so long trying to hide, were not unrequited. It was so overwhelming that he almost didn’t notice that Haxus was still rambling.

Haxus continued, “I don’t mind if you don’t feel the same way about me. I just wanted you to know in case something happens to me, or worse, to you…”

For once, Sendak wanted Haxus to shut up. So he stood up and pulled Haxus into his arms, and leaned down and kissed him. 

Haxus tensed up for a moment, then threw himself into the kiss. His arms wrapped around Sendak’s waist, and his lips pressed against Sendak’s eagerly. When Sendak released him from the kiss, Haxus looked back up at him, breathless. 

“This was a mistake,” Haxus murmured, leaning against Sendak’s chest.

“What?” Sendak said, with a hint of dread in his voice.

“Now, if anything happens to you, it’s going to break my heart even more than if I had never said anything,” said Haxus.

“I promise nothing will happen to me,” said Sendak, reaching down to cradle Haxus’s cheek in his hand. “You have to promise me the same. Don’t go putting yourself in unnecessary danger.”

“I promise,” Haxus said, nuzzling against Sendak’s palm.

“Good.” Sendak embraced him again, holding Haxus close to his chest. “Whatever happens, we will make it through this.”

“Yes.” Haxus took hold of one of Sendak’s hands, intertwining their fingers. “I know we will.”


End file.
